1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gear retainer means and more specifically to mainshaft gear retainer means for a transmission having a plurality of countershafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gear retainer means for closely spaced and floating mainshaft gears are well known. The prior art retainer means associated with one of the closely spaced gears prevents axial movement of that gear in one direction; movement of that gear in the other direction is prevented by the other gear and its associated retainer and vice versa. When the forces tending to move one of the gears are reacted by the other gear and its associated retainer, the forces must cross retainer surfaces rotating at different speeds; this makes the retainer subject to wear and failure.